Surface coils are used to improve the quality of images produced by magnetic resonance imaging machines (MRI machines). Surface coils transmit electrical signals produced by an object being imaged to external electronics such as signal amplifiers and imaging software and can support faster imaging speeds. In many cases, the more surface coils used, the better is the quality of a resulting image and the faster is the imaging sequence.
When one or more surface coils are used to produce an image, it becomes more difficult to accommodate the required wires and connectors needed to transmit signals from the surface coils to the external electronics and software located outside of the imaging bore. This is because the space within the bore of an MRI machine is relatively limited, particularly around the “front” end of the imaging bore through which a specimen is inserted.
In order to accommodate and facilitate the electrical interconnections of one or more surface coils located within the bore of an imaging machine with imaging hardware, electronics, and software located outside of the imaging bore of an MRI (or other imaging machine), a convenient electrical connection system has been developed as described below.
A current trend in surface coil design is to cool or super cool the surface coils for improved imaging. This cooling can be facilitated by providing cooking fluid around or over the surface coils. At the same time, a need exists for warming live laboratory specimens, such as mice and rats, during imaging. The bores of imaging machines can become cold due to the super cooled main magnets and field coils surrounding the imaging bore to the point where live specimens can become undesirably cold.
As further described below, a fluid connection system can be provided through a rear portion of an imaging bore as a stand alone fluid system or combined with an electrical connection system. Surface coil cooling fluid, specimen warming fluid, anesthesia gas and/or pressurized air and other gasses can be introduced and/or exhausted through one or more fluid pathways extending outwardly from the rear portion of an imaging bore. By providing fluid channels or pathways through the rear portion of an imaging bore, the limited space available through the front of the imaging bore can be devoted to other purposes without crowding or obstructing the front portion of the imaging bore.